


Haunted

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dark BillDip, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Nightmares, Poor Dipper, Stalking, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper knows that Bill is watching him and he also knows that he will never ever get away from him, He finally understands that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Dark BillDip story, Please Enjoy!

Dipper Pines was laying in his bed, His eyes were wide open and he had a mug with coffee in his shaking hands. He looked over to his sister who was laying in her bed, Her chest moving calmly up and down. How he envied her. What he wouldn`t give to be like his sister right now. Now don`t get it wrong he wanted to sleep, He really did, but he just couldn`t.

 

No, if he would sleep then he would have to meet _**him**_ again and he just couldn`t do that, Not after what has happened. He could feel Bill watching him even now. He could hear that god forsaken laugh in his head.

He flinched when he felt Bill touch his hair, He hated how afraid Bill could make him, He hated him so much, but he also loved him, Which he just couldn`t understand why, Bill had used him, Tortured him, beat him. But yet all those loving whispers and sweet talk he said after he was finished was enough to make his already damaged mind even more damaged and make him love that demon.

He whimpered when he heard Bill`s chuckling in his head, Bill knew the damage he had done to him, Bill knew that everything he did was making him slowly slip to insanity, but he just wouldn`t stop.

He remembers every thrust Bill has made into him, He remembers his hands traveling around his naked, small form, He remembers Bill tugging on his hair forcing his length deeper down his throat. Bill didn`t care if he hurt him or not, No ,all he cared was his own pleasure, That damn Narcissistic demon.

But yet, He longed for every touch Bill gave him, He had become obsessed with it, He had became so close to just giving in, but he knew he couldn`t. Bill`s love was wrong, It wasn`t even love what Bill felt for him, It was pure obsession and obsession wasn`t love.

No matter how much he wanted it all to not be real, The scars on his body reminded him that this was indeed real and not just a nightmare. He took a final sip of his coffee, He placed the mug down to the ground, All the coffee that he drank didn`t stop the tiredness he felt.

He sighed and looked at the clock it was ten past three, Had he really stayed awake for so long, Well it had been the third night without sleeping for him, He knew that Bill could pull him into the Mindscape any time he want, but he knew what Bill wanted. He knew that he wanted him to come to him by his own will.

It was all a game for Bill. And unfortunately for him Bill was winning this game. Dipper started sobbing quietly and rocking back and forth in his bed. Why was this happening to him? When he had asked Bill why he did that then Bill had just responded with. " _I love to see you writhing beneath me Pinetree those facial expressions you give me are enough to make me do it again and again and again if only it means you keep giving it to me."_

Bill`s laughter and smooth voice once again ringed in his head. He whimpered and closed his eyes tighly when he felt Bill`s hands hold him down, He didn`t even know why or how Bill was capable of touching him from the mindscape, but he wasn`t really sure if he wanted to know, He feared the answer and he was already sure that he actually knew the answer he just didn`t want to believe it.

It was all because of him, He just couldn`t let Bill go and that`s why Bill was capable of doing this. Bill`s hands traveled over his form and he could once more hear Bill`s small giggle in his head. _**"Just give in to me Pinetree and all this hell can be over."**_

He shook his head furiously, He còuldn`t give in, He just couldn`t. "I can`t and I won`t, I will always fight you til the day I die."

Bill chuckled and ran his hand over the edge of Dipper`s pants. " ** _Oh really now, You say you want to fight me but I beg a differ_** , **_You love the touches I give to you, You love the way I make you feel,don`t think you can lie to me kid , Just come to me and stay with me and I can give you that feeling forever."_**

He thought about it for a moment, He was tired of fighting this and giving in didn`t sound so bad anymore, Bill would protect him, He..He loved him and that`s why he did this, Yes it all finally made sense

Bill chuckled and rubbed Dipperś length through his pants. **" _Good boy, Just close your eyes and we can finally be_** _**together...forever."**_

He obeyed Bill and closed his eyes and after that he never awoke again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more Dark Billdip!


End file.
